sword art online memory defrag
by The-young-jedi249
Summary: This is the story for the game sword art online memory defrag in case you cant play the game
1. Chapter 1 the world of sword

Chapter 1

The world of SAO

Part 1:

Sword Art Online. SAO. That Was the name of the game that became my world. SAO ran on hardware fundamentally differently from previous generation tech. NerveGear. The NerveGear is a sleek helmet that covers the head and face. By sending signals directly to the brain, it can access the user's senses, giving them the ability to freely move about a virtual environment. The ultimate in VR tech. However, when SAO officially launched, 10,000 players were unaware of its terrifying secret. It was an inescapable trap: a death game. On that fateful day, I was teaching Klein, a guy i met in the Town of beginnings, the basics of combat. We first noticed that something was wrong right after we beat our first mob. The logout button that was supposed to be in the game menu was gone. Suddenly and without warning, every last SAO player was warped to the plaza in the starting town. As fear and uncertainty washed over us, an avatar in a red robe appeared in the sky. Said kirito

Attention, players. I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world. I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus. The logout button. Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be. Said Akihiko Kayaba

Akihiko Kayaba: the development director of SAO and the inventor of the NerveGear. He told us that death in SAO meant death in the real world. The only way for us to escape SAO was to climb to the top of Aincrad, to Floor 100… and beat the game. Some listened to his declaration in shocked silence. Some screamed. Some broke down in tears. I was different. Glancing around at the other players, I made my decision. I grabbed Klein and ducked into a quiet alley. Said kirito

Part 2:

Okay, listen, I'm heading out right now for the next village. I want you to come. Said kirito

Huh…? Said klein

If what he said is true, the only way we'll survive is by making ourselves as strong as possible. We'll have an easier time collecting cash and points if we operate out of the next village. Said Kirito

Well...thanks… But I stood in line all night with my friends to buy SAO. I can't leave them. Said Klein

... Said kirito

I'll be fine. Last game I played, I ran a guild. I'm more than prepared. And with all the stuff you taught me, I'll get by. No sweat! Said klein Okay… But if you're in a jam, you message me. Okay? Said kirito Sure! Said Klein I'll be seeing you. Klein. Take care. I can do this! This world can't beat me… I will survive! A month after the game started, two thousand players were already dead. ...And we still haven't beaten Floor 1.


	2. Beaters

Chapter 2

Beaters

There is no story for part 5

Part 1: To Tolbana

December 2nd, 2022 Floor 1: Tobana. Since the game began, a whole month has gone by, and two thousand people have died so far. After all of this time, none of the players have been able to clear Floor 1. I use to be a beta tester, and even I haven't found out where the boss's lair is. And today, finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor 1 boss. Said Kirito.

Part 2:

Boss Raid Meeting

Okay, people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started! My name is Diavel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight! Said Diavel Hahaha! Dude, there's no job system in this game! Said an assault team member Here's the deal: our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today. We need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor 2. The next step is to tell everyone waiting at the Town of Beginnings that we can beat this game! Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree, or not?! Said Diavel Yeah! Said the Assault Team Wow… Said Kirito Glad to hear you're all with me on this. Now , lets figure out how we're gonna beat this boss. First off, we'll team up into parties of six. Said Diavel Wait, what…?! This… is bad! Said Kirito … Said ??? You got left out too, huh? Said Kirito ...Not even, I wasn't it's just… everyone seems like they're already friends. Said ???

So you're solo too. You want to form a party with me? It would only be for this fight... Said Kirito ...Fine. Said ??? … Said Asuna (Her mame's… Asuna. A girl!?) Said Kirito Alright, looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then… Said Diavel Hold on a sec! My name's Kibaou, got that? Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest. We all know about the people who died so far, yeah?! Some of you gotta apologize to them right now! Said Kibaou …?! Said Kirito The day this stupid-ass game started, the beta guys just up and vanished, right? They ditched us! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too. They were the only ones getting stronger in here. We should make'em apologize! And make'em give up their money and the items they got too! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?! Said Kibaou … Said Kirito Can I say something? The names Agil. Kibaou you got this guidebook too, right? The ex-beta testers were the ones handing these out for free at the item shop. Said Agil … Said Kibaou Everyone had equal access to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point, fingers at anyone. I'm here cause I want to learn from their deaths. I'm here,' cause I want to find out how we're gonna beat that boss. Said Agil ...Hmph. Said Kibaou Okay. Can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss, it's all in here. The latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is "illfang the Kobold Lord." Also he'll be surrounded by his minions the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. When his last health bar turns red, he switches to a talwar. That's it for the briefing. We leave tomorrow morning at ten in the morning. Meeting adjourned. Said Diavel

Part 3: Boss Raid Preparation

… Said Asuna Those are pretty good, aren't they? Said Kirito You really think these taste good? Said Asuna Uh huh. 'Course, I got a trick to make it taste better. Try it with some of that. Said Kirito Huh…? Cream…? …! Said Asuna I got it from "The Heifer Strikes Back." That's a quest in the village before this one. You wanna know how I did it? Said Kirito No. I appreciate the offer, but… I didn't come to this town to eat good food. Said Asuna Okay, why are you here. Said kirito So I don't lose sight of who I am I don't want to lock myself in a room in the town of beginnings and slowly rot away. I'd rather stay the way i am till the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die…I won't lose to this game, or this world. No matter what. Said Asuna. I wouldn't want a party member dying on me. So try not to die tomorrow. Said Kirito.

Part 4: to the dungeon

Let's go over it again. We're the backup, so our target's gonna be the boss's minions: the Run Kobold Sentinels. Said Kirito. I Know Said Asuna. I'll use a parry to knock their weapons up and out of the way. When I do, switch and jump in. Said Kirito. What's a switch? Said Asuna. Okay level with me. Is this the first time you've ever been in a party? Said Kirito. Uh huh. Said Asuna.

Urk… Said Kirito.

Part 6: Enter the Kobold lord

Listen up everyone I've only got one thing to say to you let's win!! Come on! Said Diavel.

… said kirito. Commence attack! Said Diavel. Raaah!! Said the assault team. Here it comes! Squad B, Block said Diavel. Hrrragh! Said agil. Squad D, E and F! Keep the minions off us! said Diavel. Got it! Said kirito. Hrah! Said kirito. Switch! Said kirito. That's three! Said asuna. I thought she was a beginner, but she's got skills. Said kirito. I can't even see the tip of her sword! Said kirito. Haaaaaah!! Said asuna. Right on! Said kirito. Graaawwwrrr!! Rored The kobold lord. Looks like the guidebook was right! Said Kibaou. Stand back! I've got it! Said Diavel. I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it… Said Kirito. Hraaaagh!! Said Diavel. Wait…! That's not a talwar; it a nodachi! Wait , stop! It's no good! Get out of there! Said Kirito. Graaawwwrrr!! Rored The kobold lord. Gwah! Said Diavel. Diavel, no! Screamed Kibaou. Diavel!! Yelled Kirito. … Said Diavel. What the hell were you thinking? Said Kirito. You know. You were a beta tester too, weren't you? Said Diavel. You were after the last attack bonus. The rare item… You're just like me… A beta tester. Said Kirito. Please… You have to… defeat the boss… For everyone here… Said Diavel.

Part 7: Battle With The kobold Lord

Please… You have to… defeat the boss… For everyone here… Said Diavel. When this Death game started, The only thing I thought about was how to survive. Nothing else mattered. Take care. I'll be seeing you, Klein. But you weren't like that, Diavel. You never abandon the other players. You tried to accomplish something I couldn't. … Said Kirito. I'll go to. Said Asuna. … Okay. We'll hit him just like we did the minions! Said Kirito. You got it! Said Asuna. Graaawr!! Rored The kobold lord. Haaaaaah! Switch! Said Kirito. Graaawr!! Rored The kobold Lord. Asuna!! Said Kirito. Haaaaaah!! Said Asuna. Gragh!! Rored The kobold Lord. …! He's coming back! Said Kirito.

Part 8: Beater

We… We did it! Said one of the Assault team member. * Pant* *pant* panted Kirito. Nice job. Said asuna. That was some fine swordsmanship. Congratulations. Today's victory is all thanks to you. Said agil. Stop cheering!! Why do you do huh? Why do you let Diavel die?! Said kibaou. Let him die…? Said Kirito. that's what I said! Admit it! You knew the techniques the boss was going to use! You could've told us! Then Diavel would've stood a chance! He wouldn't have had to die!! Said kibaou. … Thought Kirito. I know why he knew! He used to be a beta tester! Think about it! He knew the passes attack patterns! Said One of the assault team members *murmur* *murmur* he knew, but he kept it from us! Said One of the assault team members. (This is bad… At this rate…) said Kirito. For everyone here… Said Diavel. …! Thought Kirito. Hey, calm down… Said Agil. Hah Hah Hah… Gahahahaha!! So you think I used to be a better tester? It's not cool put me in the same classes those amateurs. Said Kirito. What you say?! Said Kibaou. I'm nothing like those guys man. Turn the better I meant the floors that were higher than anyone else. That's a fact. I knew about the boss 'cause… I fought tons of monsters with the Waymore sword skills on higher floors. I know a bunch of other things. I love you more than you can imagine. More than any info broker. Said Kirito. Wh-what the hell?! If that's true you're worse than a beta tester! You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are! Screamed kibaou. That's right! He's a beta tester AND a cheater! He's a beater! Said one of the assault team members. A beater? Yeah that's good. I like it. Okay, you can call me a beater. Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta testers anymore. Heh. Said Kirito.

Wait… when we were fighting the boss, you call me by my name. How'd you even know it? Said Ausna. If you look…right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours. Said Kirito. Kirito…? Your name's Kirito? I'm so dumb! It was there the whole time and I never knew! Said Ausna. You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invited to join a guild, don't turn them down. Because there are limits to what a solo player can do… Said Kirito. But… you're solo… Said Ausna. … thought Kirito.

Authors notes:

The reason there is no part 5 in this chapter is beacuse in the game there is only a battle for part 5 and no dialog and I am not good at writeing battles so i desided not to put a part 5 for this chapter


End file.
